staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 7.25 TV TR - zajęcia wakacyjne - technologia produkcji rzepaku 8.05 Program dnia 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8,40 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 9,00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla rodziców i dzieci 9.20 Kino Telewizji: "Partnerzy" - odc. 9 i 10 serialu USA 10.10 "Sobota na działce" (1) 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 Za każdy kamień twój - wiersze o Powstaniu Warszawskim 11.05 "Sobota na działce" (2) 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.05 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny przedstawia: "Jan van Eyck" - film dok. o jednym obrazie holenderskiego malarza, "Potyczki" z serii "Złoty wiek kina" oraz "Sinmia" - dok. film o Papui - Nowej Gwinei 13.50 W pracowni Marii Anto 14.10 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Cartifiesta" - dok. film UNESCO 14.45 Nad Niemnem, Piną i Prypecią - W Bogdanowie - program z udziałem prof. dr Wiktora Zina 15.10 Żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 15.55 Flesz - mag. dla młodzieży 16.05 "Profesor i gołębie" - film dokumentalny 16.35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: procesy oficerskie 17.05 Mity filmowej pop - kultury: To właśnie bandyta z Dzikiego Zachodu 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telewizyjna giełda piosenki 18.30 Butik 19.00 Dobranoc: Maurycy i Hawranek 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Pingwiny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Mity filmowej pop-kultury: "Billy Kid" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. USA z 1989 roku 21.45 Siedem dni: Świat 22.15 Sport 23.00 Picnic country - Mrągowo 90 23.45 Życie jest fraszką 23.55 Telegazeta i jutro w programie 0.05 "Ośmiornica" - odc. 4 części 4 serialu sensacyjnego prod. włoskiej Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Kino rodzinne - film USA: "Elektryczna babcia" 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (w tym odc. filmu "Benny Hill") 10.00 CNN - Headline news 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (c.d.) 10.30 "Telefon" odc. 5 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 11.00 Czas akademicki - katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy 11.30 Premiera filmu wieczornego: "Stradivari" - cz. II biograficznego filmu włoskiego 13.00 Bariery (problemy ludzi niepełnosprawnych) 13.20 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie z przyrodą: "Król wielorybów" i "Międzynarodowy patrol lodowy" - filmy dok. 14,20 Konkurs 5 milionów 15.00 Egzamin z ćwiczenia dokumentalnego 15.30 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 17 i 18 serialu USA 17.00 STS - wieczór wspomnień (2) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Benny Hill - film 19.00 Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach przez przeszkody - Sztokholm 90 20.00 Muzyczny telemost: Warszawa - Moskwa (omówienie konkursów im. Fryderyka Chopina w Warszawie i Konkursu Pianistycznego im. Piotra Czajkowskiego w Moskwie) 20.50 Szpital dobrej woli - rep. TVP 21.15 Dwa + 2: wydawcy emigracyjni 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Stradivari" - powtórz. cz. II (ostatniej) włoskiego filmu biograficznego 23.05 Komentarz dnia 23.10 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Klein's Unification of Geometry 7.05 Classifying Surfaces Geometrically 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 11.00 Cartoon 11.05 Tail of a Tiger 12.27 Weather With Bernard Davey. 12.30 Grandstand 12.35 Special Olympics 13.00 News 13.05 Special Olympics 13.25 Cycling 13.50 Racing 14.05 Cycling 14.20 Racing 14.35 Cycling 15.00 Racing 15.15 Cycling 16.00 Show jumping; Cycling. The National Track Championships from Leicester 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors 18.05 'Allo 'Allo! 18.30 That's Showbusiness 19.00 Takeover Bid 19.30 A Royal Birthday Gala 22.15 News and Sport; Weather 22.35 Kelly's Heroes 0.55 Weather 1.00 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths Foundation Course 7.15 Democratic Government 7.40 Geology: From Swamps to Coal 8.05 Engineering Mechanics 8.30 Professional Judgment 8.55 Information Technology 9.20 Electromagnetic Induction 9.45 Shakespeare's King Lear 10.10 Images and Information 10.35 Technology and Change 1750-1914 11.00 Policy-Making in Education 11.25 Evolution 11.50 Social Science 12.15 Food Production Systems 12.40 Physical Chemistry 13.05 Images and Innovation 13.30 Modern Art and Modernism 13.55 Culture and Belief in Europe 14.20 Third World Studies 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 The Sky at Night 15.50 Floggin' a Dead Horse 16.20 90 Glorious Years - a Birthday Tribute to HM Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother 17.50 World Equestrian Games 19.05 Eyes on the Prize 20.05 NewsView 20.50 White Noise 21.30 Designs on Europe 22.15 Glory! Glory! 23.45 L'lnvitation 1.30 Closedown